Power Through Misunderstandings
by DragonKingDragneel25
Summary: My friend's take on the "Lucy left behind" fics. Every decision in the world- be they good or bad- derive from a misunderstanding. What happens when one threatens to break Fairy Tail apart? "I don't care what happens to me; because whether I end up singing with the angels in Heaven, or slaying demons in Hell; IT WILL ALL BE WORTH IT in the end." SPORADIC UPDATES!
1. Prologue: Dont Worry

_Power Through Misunderstandings_

* * *

**Summary**_\- Every decision in the world- be they good or bad- derive from a misunderstanding. What happens when one threatens to break Fairy Tail apart? "I don't care what happens to me; because whether I end up singing with the angels in Heaven, or slaying demons in Hell; IT WILL ALL BE WORTH IT in the end."_

**An: Hey guys! Now, just to get it out of the way, I do not own this idea. The idea belongs to a friend of mine. He had this idea for a while and had asked me to help him out with creating it, but overall, it's his story, NOT mine. But at the moment, he doesn't have a computer and has asked me to write this and post on my account. He has now given me the green light to start posting chapters.**

** NOTE: I DO NOT own Fairy Tail OR the idea behind this fanfic OR the song "Stronger" by Love like Gravity.**

* * *

/

Prologue- Don't Worry….

/

The Grand Magic games.

A competition between Guilds to decide which one is the strongest among them. A time for Guilds to come together and intermingle with one another and promote unity among all rival Guilds.

However, no one was here for that. This Grand Magic Games in particular was just the setting for the fight everyone wanted to see. The fight that would be considered the greatest ever fought.

*BOOM!*

A loud crash resonated from the arena. All that could be seen was dust. Two silhouettes appeared in the dust racing towards each other. Another loud bang resounded as their fists met.

**You flex, I flinch**

**Our aims collide**

**I can feel the tendons tighten as they grind.**

The two figures continued to struggle against each other until finally, their fists slipped and the two aimed for the area walls. Two sections of the area walls shattered from the force of their punches.

**Debris and stone, **

**In heavy rounds**

**You can bruise my skin, but you won't break me down!**

One silhouette threw a kick at the other's head, but the figure dodged and performed a leg sweep. The first figure jumped away and executed a series of back flips. The figure stopped about twelve feet away from the other.

**Just out of reach,**

**I'm down on callous knees**

The dust settled, revealing the two figures. One was a young woman with large, brown eyes. Her long blonde hair was tied in an asymmetrical ponytail. She wore a dark red vest that hung to her well-developed chest, form fitting pants of the same color, black gloves with magic seals on them, and high heeled sandals. She also wore a belt that had a multitude of whips and intricate and beautifully designed keys hanging from it. A long scar ran from the side of her right eye down her neck to her shoulder.

The second was a young man. He was taller than the female by about a half a foot. He had long, bright, spiky salmon pink hair that fell to his shoulders and wore a sleeveless black duster with an unorthodox and unusual seal on the back and was tattered at the end, a white, scaled pattern scarf around his neck, dark colored jeans, and steel toed boots. His chest was bare, making every woman (save the man's opponent) stare shamelessly at his well-toned abs, as well as jagged, asymmetrical key shaped scar positioned right over his heart. His eyes were covered by a black ribbon, but if one were to look closely, they could see a dull golden glow even through the dark fabric.

**I'm so much STRONGER**

Everyone in the stands stared in awe as the two stared each other down. However, some people's reactions were mixed. The major ones were sitting in a section that was marked with flags with an unusual, fairy like symbol on them. A young woman with crimson red hair wearing armor was watching the exchange with a look of melancholy on her face while a dark haired young man, in an effort to appear strong, plastered a mask of indifference onto his. An older gentleman in a dark blue coat watched sadly, wondering where it had all went so wrong.

Another was in a section marked with flags with an animal's mouth opening up emblazoned on them. Two young men, one blonde, the other dark haired, stared down at the woman sadly. One man, who could be considered a mountain among men, sat wondering who would be stronger; the woman who was considered the Light of any Guild she joined…or the man that was considered a vengeful demon to those who defied him and a benevolent dragon to his allies.

The last was in a section marked with dark colored flags emblazoned with a snake slithering out of the open jaw of a skull. The only one who seemed interested in the fight among them was a man shadowed by the darkness. Only a condescending, knowing smirk was seen on this man.

**You size me up, like I'm in a cinch, but**

**It ain't like before…This ain't like before**

**I'M STRONGER NOW**

The young man raced forward again, fist cocked back. The young woman flicked her wrist and several orbs of light shot towards the male. He dodged the orbs with practiced ease as he vanished from sight and appeared before the female. She vanished in a flash of light and appeared behind her opponent. She threw another orb of light at him, but he anticipated it and slapped it away. The orb was sent crashing into an area near the section with the members of the strongest Guild in all of Fiore.

"Are they _trying_ to kill each other?!" a blue haired woman yelled as she dodged a falling slab of concrete.

"I wouldn't doubt it," the red headed woman said sadly. "They've been at each other's throats since the fight began."

The older gentleman with them didn't speak. All he thought was that those two wouldn't stop until the other was dead.

**The solider in me is gonna overcome**

The male turned quickly and held his hand up to the woman. White hot flames erupted from his palm and shot towards the blonde. She took hold of one of the keys on her belt. She swiped it in a downward stroke, turning it as it went. In a flash, a large wall of water erupted from the ground, smothering the flames. It vanished just as fast as it appeared. The image of a blue haired mermaid with blue scales appeared in the water as it vanished completely. The blonde jumped backwards and conjured up several more orbs of light, sending them in various directions. The pink haired man created several fireballs and threw them to meet the light orbs.

*BOOM*

The resulting explosions deafened the crowd. The wind from the explosions whipped around sporadically with enough force that it began cutting the ground, concrete walls, and even people's clothing! Deep within the faceless crowds, one man dressed in a dark black cloak was sitting and watching the fight in glee. A single, emotionless, blue eye with a red glyph on it stared at the area.

'_Beautiful,_' the man thought sadistically. _'Continue killing each other, you two. It will make my job all the more simpler.'_

**It ain't like before…so invincible**

The dust cleared in a single place, revealing the two combatants charging each other with their fists cocked back for a punch. They closed in on each other quickly; everyone braced for another burst of wind that was surely going to come from when their aims connected. Suddenly, much to everyone's shock and confusion, they stopped barely three feet from each other, still in position to punch each other. The pink haired male grinned while the blonde smirked.

_**I'M STRONGER NOW!**_

In unison, they spoke: "Quit holding back."

With that, their fists connected with each other's faces.

* * *

**An: Prologue complete! With a cliffhanger! Mwahahahahahahahahahaha!**

**Hope you guys enjoyed it! This is my friend's best idea to date, and hope it gets just as popular as my story,**_** Black Ivy**_**. Chapters for this story will be sporadic at best, because my friend and I spent a long while on this idea, and to make it as awesome and badass as we envision it to be, I will be putting a lot of time into it. Also, my friend has the last say on the matter as it is his story idea. Read and Review and tell me what you think! 'Till next time!**


	2. A Strange Key

**Power through Misunderstandings**

**An: Hello, again! Back with the first chapter of Power through Misunderstandings. Hope you guys like the chapter!**

**And one other thing: Only two reviews? I'm sad. Please review!**

**Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Fairy Tail. Oh how I wish I did, though.**

* * *

Chapter 1-A very strange key

* * *

_4 years earlier…_

* * *

Lucy wondered how she got herself into situations like this.

Oh wait.

Her team.

Right.

Currently, the team of four was walking through a heavily forested area in order to find the Guild Hall of a Dark Guild known as Red Glyph. It was daunting, what with Natsu whining he should just burn the forest down, Erza hitting him in the head, Happy being…Happy, and Gray stripping.

At one point, she had somehow got separated from the group.

Lucy moaned as she continued to trudge through the thick underbrush of the forest. How did she get herself lost?! That was Natsu's job! Or, maybe Happy's. She wasn't sure who. Those two were so similar it was almost irritating.

And she didn't even want to start on Gray! Damn perverted stripper!

And Erza! Ugh! Girl was about as bad as the boys!

But, Lucy supposed she could cut them a break. They had all been doing jobs in and out for several days straight. Lucy wasn't sure why they didn't take a break and just hang out around the Guild, but she didn't complain too much. '_I mean, I have enough money right now to get that new place I've been eyeing for a while,'_ she thought. While she did love her apartment, it was a bit too small to entertain her team (especially since they were over _**every**_ day).

Though she'd admit, she found it quite odd that her team actively kept her away from the Guild. And she had numerous awkward encounters with several other Fairy Tail members and her team discussing…something.

What made it even more suspicious was that her name was mentioned in those conversations more than once. Insecurity flashed through her mind before she stomped it out furiously. Her fears were groundless. She sighed heavily. Why was her life so complicated?

She started to double back when a glint of light caught her eye. She turned and saw something on the ground a few feet away from her. Curious, she walked up to it and picked it up. It was key; but it wasn't just any key. She could feel the magic coming off of it, meaning it was…

"A Celestial Spirit Key…" she said in reverence and a hint of excitement.

But this key was different from the others she had encountered. First of all, it was a dull red. The key itself was shaped like an old gothic style skeleton key and had several sharp points adorning it. Lucy turned the key in her hands and accidently pricked her finger. She winced slightly as the extremely sharp point sliced her skin, and she dropped it. The key hit the ground, and Lucy watched in fascination as the key's color brightened to a blood red and vanished into darkness.

The darkness expanded outward and stretched up towards the sky. Lucy took a step back. Suddenly, a figure walked out of the darkness. He was tall with long black hair down to his shoulders and crimson red eyes. He wore dark red robes with black trimmings and a deep scowl on his face.

Lucy did have to blush at his appearance. He was very handsome in her mind. But she didn't have time to think about that too much because the man started speaking.

"Are you the one who summoned me?"

Lucy was brought back to reality by his deep resounding voice. She looked up at him and found him scowling down at her. She suddenly felt apprehensive.

"Huh? Um, what?" she asked.

His eyes narrowed further. "I asked if you are the one who summoned me," he said, scowling further. "Well? Speak up, girl! Did you summon me or not?!"

Lucy straightened up. "Y-yes, sir!"

His gazed softened up a bit, but was still very intense. "Hmm…strong heart, pure soul, and…" He sniffed the air. "Delicious smelling blood." Lucy shivered at the last one. "Yes. I believe you'll do." He bowed to her and said, "Well met, Lady Summoner, I am Vincent Van Tempest, a vampire from the Order of the Blood Oath. I do hereby pledge my allegiance to you and shall assist you whenever you need my assistance."

Lucy was shocked. "Um...You don't have to do all this," she protested with a wave of her hand.

"Ah, but I do, Lady Summoner," Vincent countered. "It is law for all Beast Key summons to pledge their loyalty to their new summoners."

"Beast Key summons?"

"Yes. One of the lost Key sets," Vincent explained. "We have not been used in quite a long time."

Lucy was amazed. She just found a key that no one's used in years! And it was just lying on the ground in the forest!

"Well, thank you for the explanation, Vincent," Lucy said gratefully. "And please, just call me Lucy."

Vincent nodded, and Lucy saw a hint of a smile on his face. "Very well. Call upon me should you need my help…Lucy," he said as he faded into darkness.

Lucy stood there for a moment, just staring at the key on the ground. She didn't remember how long she stood there, but she finally heard her name being called out by the others. She shook her head and grabbed the key. She ran to the sound of the voices and found them looking for her.

Natsu saw her approach. He looked up and smiled at her. "Lucy! Where'd you run off too?!" he asked in his usual loud and cheerful tone.

The others turned towards her. "Hey Lucy! You know you shouldn't run off in these woods alone. Remember what that hunter guy said?" Gray asked.

Lucy nodded. "Yeah, but in an effort to drown out the constant arguing, I lost track of where I was going," she told the Ice Mage.

"Well, since your back, we can begin planning," Erza said. She summoned a sword and starting drawing on the ground. "The Red Glyph Guild Hall is here." She drew the position of the Guild Hall on the ground, followed three Xs a few feet away. "We're here."

"What's the plan?" Gray asked.

"We hit them high hard and fast," was Erza's blunt reply.

Natsu grinned. "So ole' Plan T, eh?! I like it!"

"Aye!" Happy agreed.

"Of course you two idiots do," Lucy groaned, placing a hand on her head.

"Oh, come on, Lucy!" Natsu shouted, throwing his arm around her shoulders. "It's gonna be a blast!"

"Aye! We're Fairy Tail's strongest team!" Happy proclaimed.

At that, Lucy sighed and smiled. "Well, then, let's go!"


End file.
